


Golden Glows

by orphan_account



Series: Confusing Reactions [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Fluff, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith figured out the purple skin (stop laughing, Lance), but another trait comes to the light when he figures out he can see in the dark.Part 2 of "Confusing Reactions"





	

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of my exploration into Galra traits. I don't really like how Keith always seems to look A) completely human, or B) short Galra with a mullet, in fanfics, so here's going.  
> (Also pretty sure he's 1/4th Galra on his mother's father's side, but exposure to raw druidic quintessence left him more likely to show Galra traits)  
> The more I write, the harder it is to make the damn relationships progress, why.

The Castle wasn't really ever  _dim_ anymore, Keith noted as he tried to sleep. It made it kind of hard to sleep, something which Keith already had issues with. But almost four days with only cat naps every few hours was hardly healthy, and so he had knuckled down and tried to force himself to sleep. He scowled slightly at the smooth ceiling, as if it had offended him.

He wasn't even worried about nightmares, like Shiro. He wasn't tense from a battle, and he was certainly  _ready_ to sleep. But every time he tried to close his eyes, the faint lighting of the walls, previously soothing and sleep-encouraging, seemed to pierce his eyelids. Too bright, and the lights couldn't be turned off completely.

Admitting defeat was rough, but he slid out of bed and stretched, throwing his jacket on and yawning. Maybe talking with Shiro could help? Or perhaps Lance had an extra eyemask for Keith to borrow. He grimaced, feeling how sluggish his brain was. Pidge might be able to deliberately bore him to sleep- the green paladin was rarely sleeping even this late- but he remembered how bright their lab usually was, to promote being awake. Hunk was probably asleep though, being far more sensible with his downtime, and Keith didn't want the results of a tired Hunk's cooking (still far better than Coran's, but not near the usual standard). Allura needed all the sleep she could get, what with using her own energy to make wormholes, so she was out. Did he even know where Coran's room was?

He left his room, squinting at how bright it was in the hallway. Not as bright as normal lighting, he decided ruefully, but it did agravate the slight headache knotting behind his left eye. He turned towards Shiro's room, confident in past experience to decide that the black paladin was the best choice for sleep help. Though Shiro was horrible with sleeping himself. Keith snorted at the thought.

The red paladin tapped the panel by the door, and within seconds, Shiro was opening the door. The older paladin was yawning himself, and Keith briefly worried that he'd woken him from a rare peaceful sleep. 

He wasn't expecting a panicked punch to the jaw being the thing to help him sleep.

_______________

The damn light was too bright again, Keith grumbled softly as he opened his eyes. Wait, why was he in a containment pod? He blinked punch-induced sleep from his eyes and stared at the six people before him.

"He  _doesn't_ have any druid quintessence, Shiro," Allura was explaining to the rather guilty-looking black paladin, blue eyes sharp and the pink aura in her pupils brighter than normal. Coran was checking scans, Pidge looking around his shoulder, Hunk and Lance talking softly where he couldn't see them. Keith's jaw hurt.

His headache sharpened as the containment pod opened in a bright flash, and he winced. Now everyone was chattering at him as he stepped out.

"Dude, so apparently your eyes-!" Lance was cut off.

"Shiro was freakin' out-" Hunk ran over top of him, gesticulating wildly.

"It's actually pretty cool, and it ought to be pretty damn useful-" Pidge made their voice heard.

"Glad to have you-" Keith growled under his breath.

"GUYS!"

Silence.

Keith sighed, rubbing his aching temples. The yelling had only made his headache worse, and everything still looked too bright.

He pointed at Shiro, relieved when there was no sign of a flinch. "Why did I wake up in a pod?" He tried not to glare past the knot in his head.

Shiro looked acutely embarrassed. "I kind of... punched you unconscious." He shuffled, face reddening in an uncharacteristically ashamed expression.

Keith rumbled, rubbing his cheekbone, but felt none of the thicker and slightly rougher skin that showed he was sporting some Galran purple. He was reasonably sure the remaining soreness wasn't due to injury, but reflexive memory.

"May I ask why?"

"Shiro said your eyes were glowing," Lance piped up. "Like, Galra glowing."

"I thought I was asleep for a second, and you were possessed," Shiro expanded. "I apologise."

Keith closed his eyes. "I'm pretty sure they glow in the dark." He clenched his jaw slightly. "I went to Shiro's room for a talk. I couldn't sleep because of the light. Though I did get some sleep after all," He attempted to joke, slitting open his eyes.

Shiro looked even guiltier. Lance chuckled slightly, and even Pidge cracked a grin, though not to abuse their leader.

"I could have turned the lights off if you asked, or rigged a switch for you," Pidge snorted, hazel eyes dancing with mischief. 

"And sleeping masks are easy to make, even if I didn't have like three pairs already," Lance said, proving his point when he pulled a plain black sleeping mask from his jacket and handed it to Keith.

Keith flushed, shoving it in his own pocket. There was no way to explain his sleep-fogged reasoning with making Shiro feel guiltier. "At least we know now."

"Dude, I wanna see those eyes in the dark," Lance said, leaning forward to stare at Keith's face. Keith tried to ignore how hot his face began to feel, and stepped away from the tall blue paladin. 

Keith was beginning to feel quite hungry though, an aftereffect of the cryopod, and his stomach announced that fact rather audibly. Hunk's eyes lit up at that, and soon the whole team was eating a simple  but filling breakfast.

Allura had dimmed the lights throughout the castle at Keith's quiet request, and his headache was a lot better for it. Halfway through the meal, Lance was staring at Keith's eyes again though, because apparently Keith was right.

"Kinda cool how they glow like a cat's," Lance muttered, and Keith tried to ignore the knowing snicker Pidge didn't bother to muffled.


End file.
